Bloodsucking Yugioh
by jeniashi
Summary: Three certain Yugioh characters get poofed into the "wonderful world of Twilight". But is it so wonderful? Only theses three could screw up twilight and have Edward running fro the hills.
1. POOF

Disclaimer- No and I don't own Twilight either A/N- Yugioh and Twilight crossover! NOT to be taken seriousely! THIS IS COMEDY! I am Team Jacob to a extent. Flame me if you want^^ Oh and Yami Yugi is Atem, Yami Bakura is Bakura and Evil Marik is Malik. They have their own bodies. MWAHAHA ...  
One day in Domino Atem, Bakura and Malik were hanging out. Okay so it was more of Bakura and Malik trying to kill Atem,b ut hey they were in the same house. "You guys! SHUT UP! Yugi, Marik and Ryou screamed." We are trying to watch the begining of Twilight!" The three fighting boys went into the living room to see Yugi, Marik and Ryou watching the opening scene.  
"Wow! Fan-girlism much?" Bakura said rolling his eyes.  
"Aibou..." Atem whined. "This is soo stupid! If you shut it off we wont go at it." "You hate Twilight?" Marik asked with a surprised look on his face.  
"Um.. we'r boys... So ya we find it dumb.." Atem said. "That Kristen Stewart couldn't act her way out of a bag."  
"Well then maybe you should go in the movie" Ryou replied with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"How do you plan on that creampuff? We are real they are not." Bakura stated filing his nails with a knife.  
"Like this. I command you three to be in the movie!" And with that Atem, Bakura and Malik were magicaly poofed into the movie. (Hey it could happen)  
"Ow my head." Bakura rubbed his head wincing.  
"Ah come on fluffers. You are like a furby so i-" Malik was cut off by a certain angry cream puff jumping on him.  
"You guys.." Atem said .  
"WHAT BAKA PHAROAH!" The other boys shouted.  
"OMFR we ARE in twilight." It was true they were in the parking lot of Forks High School. And a certain girl was staring at them. She blinked and walked away.  
" Fluffers I got a great idea..." Malik said grinning like a idiot while rubbing his hands together.  
"What?" Fluffer- I mean Bakura asked.


	2. Bakura gets grossed out by Malik

A/N-Hey Im actually updating a story -w- yay! Bernard do the disclaimer por favor(thats spanish)^^ Bernard- The twins do not own anything and nor do they want to own Twilight. If they owned anything they would give me more screen time on The Santa Clause moveis and they would burn down tht stupid girls blogger who dissed me.

"Lets screw with our hikaris!" Malik grinned

"Ew no. Just...no this is not a yaoi wonderland." Atem said

" Shh the Yaoi fngirls might hear you!" Bakura shushed them and peered around volvo.

" What drives Edward?" Atem asked.

" A shiny new volvo.. ah shoot" Malik finished

" Fangirlism much? " Bakura smirked and crossed his arms. Atem and Bakura blushed and muttered something along the lines of hikaris. Malik though was the first one to recover from the embarresment.

" So do you want to her my brillint idea!" He asked

" Lay it on us. Just..don't say screw with our hikaris." Bakura said.

" Why? Does it make your mind wander to the gutter?" Malik smirked at Bakuras blush. " So anyway why don't we mess up this movie?"  
" Can we burn the witch?" Atem asked getting excited and didn't notice the other two egyptians sweat dropping.  
" Ahh baka pharoah I assume you mean vampire?" Bakura questioned.

" LETS BURN EDWARD!" The three shouted doing a little pokemon anime jump. " Lets never do that again." Malik said." Hey can we also kill Bella?" He grinned as the other two agreed. They headed to the stairs of the school and entered. " Where do you think we should go?"

Bakura pointed "Probrally wouldn't hurt to follow Edward. We can get rid of him first. Then work on Bella." The other two nodded and scurried after the copper headed vampire. They turned a corner and Atem hit a door. It had slammed shut after Edward had walked in. Atem stood up rubbing his nose as his companions laughed at him..hard. Atem scoweled and pushed the door open.  
" Who are you.?" The teacher asked.

" Your ah..new students. Im Ryou Bakura. This is Yugi Moto and our friend Malik Ishtar." "Ryou" Introduced.  
" Very well take a seat." The teacher replied.

So ya thats chapter two. Its short but next chapter will be longer. Promise.

QueenOftheBlackRose - Thanks for reviewing and I will try to make it longer.

KingdomHeartsRox - Haha Yes that is one opinion I share with Atem. She is dull

Fallen Crystal Moon - Who is a twilight fan? Chy- Your team Jacob. Jeni- Yes but that is because he doesnt glitter, *hugs back* I found this quote and I thougt of you. Edward Cullen is not vampire. He glitters and does not eat people. He is so obviously a ... FAIRY!


	3. Edward gets constipated

AN- WOW 6 reviews^v^ Im soooooooooooooo loved^^ ank you all so much*twirls*  
Chy- Odlly enough she had no sugar... wait yes she did. Stupid chocolate marshmellow santa. Jeni- I LOVE HETALIA NOW! Italy! Disclaimer please!  
Italy- The twins own nothing... except for me^^ Chy- *hisses* Italy!  
Italy- Eat pasta and read the story:)  
...

The three boys sat down. Bakura and Atem sat together and Malik stole the seat next to Edward. Edward turned around and stared at im. His golden eyes narrowed.  
" Need a pepto or tums?" Malik asked sweetley. Edward stared at him as if he just admitted he loved Squishy things.  
" Why would you think that?" Edward asked his eyes still narrowed.  
" You look constipated." Malik replied and shrugged. He turned around sharply when he felt someone shank him." What the Ra Atem!"  
Atem nodded toward the desk and said " Bella." It was true the bad actress had walked was fidgeting with her hair. Malik heard Bakura mutter Edward heard and stared at the three. Atem made a rude gester with his fingers that made him look away. Bella took a seat in the back and the teacher began to drone on and on that no one relly cared about. Malik quickly lost interest and decided to start annoying Edward. He thought for a moment before he grinned. Malik leaned over and yanked a paper out of Edwards binder and took a pencil from him to.  
" Can I help you?" Edward growled. Mlik grinned and shook his head. He scribbled something on the stolen paper. Edwards eyes widened and wrote back Your crazy. Vampires DON'T exist! Malik just grinned and shrugged.  
" Mr. Cullen! Mr. Ishtar! what is the answer to number 17?" The teacher glared and raised a eyebrow.  
" Not 122?" Malik answered and ignored the teachers glare.  
" The answer to 17 is obviosley Plant cell" Edward recited.  
" Take a leaf from Mr. Cullen's book Malik." The teacher turned around to continue.  
" He cheated though! He can read minds though." Malik whined.  
" Mr. Ishtar. Do not tell lies." The teacher once again turned around. Malik crossed his arms and pouted. He felt something nudge his shoulder and he turned and saw Atem handing him a note. Malik opened it and grinned.

" Edward!." Malik nudged his cold table mate. Edward ignored him and continued to write fast. " Edward!" Malik continued to say and nudge him.  
" WHAT?" Edward snapped.  
" I know your secret." Malik grinned smugly.

" My secret?" Edward said his eye twitching a little. Malik grinned.  
" Yes. Check Mate. I know that you are..

...  
The horror! CliffyXD

QueenOftheBlackRose - Hehehe don't we ALL want to burn Edward? The Pokemon anime jumps bug me

Fallen Crystal Moon - One word PIXIE

KingdomHeartsRox - DIE edward^^die wee I love Malik to^^


	4. Bakura says screwed

A/N-Thanks to whoever reviewed Have some metaphorical pasta^v^ Chy- Shes been suffering from extreme Hetaila Fangirlism..*sigh*  
Jeni-*pouts* Anyway today we have a very special guest doing the disclaimer. Come on out super special awesome... PENGUIN!  
Penguin- Nothing. They own nothing...

" I am a what?" Edward asked coldly.

" You. Are. A. Fairy." Malik whispered loudly in his face. Edward rolled his eyes. "I mean vampire.."

"I thought I told you they don't exist"  
" Oh but they do, you can read minds. What am I thinking?" Malik asked grinning like a maniac tapping his tan fingers on the black table. Edwards eyes narrowed and he concentrated. He could hear two girls in the back complainig in their heads about the newcomers odd hair and other stupid human stuff. But oddly enough he couldn't hear anything from Bella or the three boys.  
"Well?" Malik asked again " What am I thinking?" He watched Edward.

"Well your friend with the star fish hair is thinking of.." Edwards eyes widened then snorted " Creampuff back there is thinking of pointy sharp objects. And you are thinking of nothing." Edward grinned and crossed his arms with a triumpint look on his face. The bell suddenly rang and Malik walked out with Bakura and Atem.  
"Well I got him to read our minds... Although Atem he would'nt say what YOU were thinking..." Malik questioned.

" I...I...Um... Hey look!" Atem shouted. "Its..umm... A DOOR! Lets go in it!" Atem ran into it..again with a blush smearing across his face.  
Bakura looked annoyed "OPEN. Baka Pharoah. Doors OPEN" Bakura shoved it and smirked. There was Bella sitting next to Edward. She was doing that really obnoxious hair thing. The three boys introduced themselfs as Malik, Ryou and Yugi before taking their seats. Unfourtunetly they were desks. Bakura sat behind Edwrad, Malik sat behind Bella and Atem sat in front of some boy who was trying to see past his hair. Bakur grinned it was his turn to screw with Edward.

"Note to self.." He thought "Don't say screw. Expecialy with Edwards name." Bakura took out a pen and some paper. He took the pen apart and ripped some paper and shoved it into the pen. Bakura blew into it shooting the paper out and hitting Edward in the neck. He didn't turn around. Bakura pouted and glanced at Malik. Malik mouthed "Tough skinned."

Im so sorry this is short*ducks behind Lynol*  
Lynol- Girl your on your own Jeni- But I made you! Your my OC! I LOVE YOU!  
Lynol- You made me talk to Ryouko!  
Jeni-Ryoukos not that bad..  
Lynol- On a crzy scale shes a 1000020.78 Jeni-Its your FAULT the chapters not long enough evil goth! I shall..um... Any Ideas?*glomps onto Lynols leg* 


	5. Bakura gets rejected by a sparkling pixi

A/N- Um wow 11 reviews! *Happy dance*

Disclaimer- *Tai appears* Hello Jeni owns nothing but me,*growls* So stay away and if you attempt to sue her I shall cut off your-*Mouth covered*

...

Bakura frowned. Edward would be harder to annoy. The he grinned. He had the most powerful weapon of all. 'Oh, yes... this would work.' "Hey Edward!" He shouted as the bell rang. Edward stopped.

"What " He asked stopping beside the crazy yami.

"So.. got a boyfriend?" Bakura grinned and side stepped closer to him. Edward looked confused.

"Um.. no?"

"Great! Than you shall be mine" He said happily wrapping his arms around him and grinned.

"Im not gay" Edward stepped out of Bakuras embrace and walked away. The creampuff sighed and ran after him.

"But you are. You sparkle in the sun!" Bakura shouted grabbing him and twirling him around. Then he shook him. "DUDE, I SPARKLE TO!" He screamed.

"No, no you don't.."

"Ah-ha! So you admit it! You sparkle to!" Bakura did a creepy little dance. Edwards eyes widened.

"N-o.. I didn't.'

"Then prove it... Come out into the sun and take off your shirt." As smirk appeared on the creampuff's face.

"NO." Bakura glared. No one said no to him and lived to tell the tale.

"Tinkerbell has more guts than you. At least she sparkles and admits it."

"Do NOT compare me to a fluttering winged thingy."

"It came out of your mouth not mine." This time it was the pixies turn to glare.

"I want a lot of things. Like I want Atem to stop being a baka, I want Malik to admit im sexier than him. And on top of it all I want Ryou to..." He was cut off by Edward holding his hand up.

"I don't care about your boyfriend. What do you want from me? I will do ANYTHING If you leave me alone..."

/

Jeni- Oh yus Edward just said anything to Bakura. Ra knows what he'l make him do ^0^ One can hope. Sorry it's so short I had mid terms plus I was dealing with Tai's love life issues *glares at Tai*


End file.
